Return of the Bad Wolf
by Ellisiv
Summary: So this can sort of work as a prequel to my first fic "the valiant child who died in battle too soon" if that one completely broke your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and the doctor sat in her sofa. It was a rainy day, so they just sat there together with a cup of tea, telling stories. She smiled whilst he told stories of before he'd met her. It was more exiting if she didn't know the ending. How different he was back then.

At some points he'd straighten his bowtie, or play with her blond hair when she rested her head on his lap. He was so happy, but so alone. Why did he feel lonely with Rose right in front of him?

Suddenly her face changed. Her beautiful smile disappeared and was replaced by heavy breathing. Her eyes widened. They were filled with pure and utter fear. Rose's mouth moved, but he couldn't hear a word of what she said. Everything became blurry, she was slowly fading away, and then he woke up in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Amy asked. Her forehead was wrinkled and her eyebrows moved towards each other, almost meeting at the middle. "Why is she worried? What's wrong?" He thought.

"Yeah, I'm alright! What exactly happened?" The doctor asked. "Well, we're not exactly sure", she answered "the TARDIS sort of shook, and you fell down the stairs and hit your head" Rory added. He was standing right behind Amy "there's no concussion or anything, I checked." He added. The doctor nodded.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. He noticed a tear streaming down his cheek "Nothing, it's just that I thought" he began, no it was wrong. He couldn't just say that he wished he was with Rose instead of them. He shook his head "it's nothing, really." Amy took a step towards him, her eyes showed more compaction now "Who's Rose?" The doctor looked up "Who's Rose? What she wanted to tell me is more important." He thought.

"A friend of mine", he finally answered. "Did she travel with you before you met us?" She asked carefully. She didn't want him to feel bad. She knew he had lost many of his dearest friends in horrible ways. The doctor took a deep breath. Just the thought about her hurt him "Yes", he answered "don't ask where she is now." He said. His voice had suddenly turned dark, but it broke at the end of the sentence, and he walked out of the console room.

It was so long ago now he should get better, but now, years after he lost her, just thinking about her hurt. Later that day, when Amy and Rory had gone to bed, the doctor sat in the console room and messed with the controls to get his mind of Rose. He pressed all kinds of buttons and pulled different leavers. But after a while, it just didn't help. He nearly pulled a leaver of the console in his anger.

He sat down and put his hand on his forehead, as if to check for a fever. Amy walked in and saw him sitting on the floor. This was not the clumsy, happy and brilliant man she knew. This was a sad man in a box. "Doctor?" She said very carefully. She couldn't stand to see him this was, and she was afraid that he might break.

He looked into her amber-coloured eyes. She didn't say anything, she just sat down with him. This was her best friend, he might seem like he's the one who fixes everything, but he's 1200 years old. He had lived a long life and he had lost so much. Now it was catching up with him, and Amy couldn't let that break this strong man.

After half an hour of just sitting there, Amy broke the silence "I know you haven't told us about all your previous companions, and I understand that Rose is one of those who are very difficult for you to talk about, but we're like family now, doctor, you can't keep this inside your own head for as long as you live! It'll ruin you."

So after a while, he told her. He told her about how they met, the places they went to, how they eventually fell in love, the bad wolf, the prophecy about her death and how he lost her. That terrible day when she fell into the void **(AN: I'm sorry! Don't kill me!)**

Amy had listened closely to every word he said, came with small comments and at the end of the story, she was quiet. Very quiet, "she fell into the void" she thought. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Hell. That was the words used for the void. The void could also follow a person's picture of hell. Although Amy wasn't religious, the word hell made her think of torture and fire. If that was Rose's picture of hell too, that was what she was suffering right now. What she had been suffering for six years.

"So, what was that dream about?" She finally asked "you said Rose when you were knocked out", Amy explained "She was just there, we were talking, and then something happened", he said. He didn't understand. What had happened? Why had Rose been so scared?

"What happened?" Asked Amy "I - I don't know" He said "everything became blurry, she was scared. No, not just scared, but _frightened_! She tried to say something, but there was this big noise as if something exploded, yes I remember now! Something exploded", he was starting to remember things as he spoke, but most of the dream was still a blur "and then I woke up." He said and looked at the place he woke up.

"Doctor", said Rory. They hadn't noticed that he came in both Amy and the doctor had been too caught up in the story and the dream, to hear his footsteps. "What's bad wolf?" Rory asked. He was looking at the screen over the controls. Amy's and the doctors eyes where as big as they could get, they looked at each other and ran to where Rory was standing.

On the screen there were two words "Bad Wolf" and some coordinates. "What does that mean?" Amy asked "oh, Amelia Pond it means…" but then he stopped "well, I'm not quite sure what it means, but probably worth checking out! Come along, Ponds!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this fic for a while. Can you forgive me? Anyways this is the last chapter, so I hope you like it.**

When they arrived at Torchwood 1, Amy was worried that whatever the doctor was going to do, it wouldn't work. They were just holding tight to this little thing that was left of Rose, hoping it could bring her back. How could he possibly bring someone back from the void with a sonic screwdriver? It's a bloody screwdriver!

However little hope they had, the doctor went straight to the wall she had disappeared through, and started to scan it with his sonic. "This is going to take a while", she thought.

She and Rory were just looking around, when they found a bracelet. It was handmade, made by small blue and green pearls. The green ones spelled the name _Rose_. She must have lost it right before everything went wrong.

"This must have been her side", Amy said. She looked over at the other side of the room, where the doctor must have been. With a different face, but still the doctor. She realized how helpless he must have felt. How much it must have broken him to know that there was nothing he could do to save her. He couldn't throw something over, he couldn't get over himself and he couldn't have closed the breach.

Amy wondered how the doctor would have been now, if he hadn't witnessed the love of his life, die horribly. Rory broke the silence "doctor", he said "do you even know what you're doing?" "No", answered the doctor after a while. He had been so buisy on scanning or whatever it was he was doing, Rory wasn't sure he would answer the question.

"You told me there was no way getting someone out of the void, how are you going to get her out?" Amy asked "I don't know. Willpower", he said "how do you know you'll get her out and not one of the daleks or cybermen?" You haven't forgotten about them, have you?" She asked. She seemed a bit more worried about the life of the human race, now, not just the doctor's feelings.

"No, I haven't forgotten about them, it's not a very easy thing to forget!" He answered, "and also, I'm trying to just look for humans. And I know that the sonic might recognize a cyberman as human, but I think I might be able to tell the difference between Rose and a cyberman", then he continued his work.

Amy held the bracelet tight in her hand and wondered how Rose would be now. Would the years she had spent in the void, affect her now? Did she wait for the doctor, or did she think all hope was gone and there was no way he would try to get her out?

But then she remembered something "doctor!" She shouted. Both Rory and the doctor jumped at this sudden action after such a long time with just the buzzing from the sonic. "What?" "You've got a new face now" You've regenerated since last time she saw you!" She said. The doctor stopped for a moment "oh", he said "didn't think about that. Um, she does know about regeneration, though. Can't say she likes it", he said, but didn't really continue talking. He just went back to his work.

After about ten minutes of the doctor sonicing or scanning the wall, Amy and Rory just sitting there, listening to the whistling noise from the sonic, he stopped. Amy and Rory looked up. The doctor took a deep breath.

What was he going to do? "She's right there!" He thought. "Doctor? Doctor, have you found something?" Rory asked. The doctors mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe he was actually going to see her again. "Yes, I - I have", he stuttered. Amy walked over to him. She smiled at him and looked deep into his green eyes.

"Geronimo." She whispered. The doctor smiled too, now "Geronimo", he answered. He started to sonic one little area on the wall, just big enough to pull and arm through, then he switched to another setting and soniced and area for a human to get through. "Step back a bit", he said. Amy and Rory obeyed and took a few steps back.

Amy prayed for this to work. The doctor switched setting again, soniced the wall and then they felt something dragging them towards the wall. It didn't affect Amy and Rory much, but the doctor had travelled to parallel universes. Amy noticed that the only part of the wall that was actually pulling the doctor closer to the wall, was the little area he had soniced. The one that was just a little bit bigger than his arm.

He put his arm through there "Rory", he said "when I count to three you have to pull that leaver over there", he said and pointed at the leaver on the right side. "One", he said. Rory was ready with the leaver. Amy closed her eyes and hoped for the best. "Two", the doctor felt his hearts beating, he could hear his own heartbeat in his head. He took a deep breath. Rory got a good grip on the leaver and got ready to pull.

"Three!" Rory pulled the leaver and the doctor pushed himself away from the pale, white wall. A girl with blond, shoulder-length hair, fell on top of him. She rolled over on her back and caught her breath from the fall. She wore a light blue hoodie and dark jeans.

"Rose!" The doctor said and checked for pulse. She was okay. She coughed a bit, and opened her eyes. "Who are you?" Rose asked. She was starting to get her memory back, but this man was a complete stranger. Rose looked around and started to slowly back away from the doctor.

"Rose", the doctor said. His voice was close to just being a whisper "It's me." Rose stared at him with a confused look, but after a few seconds, she realized. "You", she said "you've regenerated." The doctor nodded. The doctor took a deep breath "for earth, you've been gone for six years, you're on the list of the dead from the battle of Canary Wharf. For me" he looked at her deep honey eyes "it's been over 200 years."

Amy looked at the doctor at this. "200 years", she thought "It's not long until it happens. I'll have to tell Rose about it." Rose looked into his old, sad eyes. "How did you do it?" She asked after a while, "What do mean?" The doctor asked back. "In 2006, when the cybermen and the daleks attacked, you said that there was no way out. No way to free a person trapped in there. How did you get _me_ out?" She said

"Well," the doctor started "at first I thought so, I wandered about, people came and went, I nearly died many times. Typical. I regenerated, crashed in Amy's garden when she was seven" He said and pointed at Amy "met her again, brought her and her fiancé, now current husband, Rory," now he was pointing at Rory who was still by the leaver. "the universe ended. I rebooted the universe, they got married, had a kid, the kid went missing" "Kidnapped." Amy and Rory added. The doctor nodded and tried not to make eye contact with them "she turned out to be another friend of ours called River. I'll explain it all better later, time travel and all that stuff."

He was talking so fast it was difficult for Rose to keep up. "then I had this weird dream, then SUDDENLY Bad Wolf was EVERYWHERE!" Now he was so into the "story" that he had stood up and flapped his hands about "We got here a few hours ago. Honestly I have no idea when we came here. Then I tried to crack this stupid code, and open that stupid wall and I dragged you out. I was worried you might be dead or something, but then you started to cough and opening your eyes-", "doctor" Rose interrupted "what?" He asked "I think I know this part." She said and chewed a bit on the inside of her cheek.

"Oh", he said and reached out his hand to help Rose on her feet. He smiled a crooked smile and Rose couldn't help but smile too. She took his hand and then the doctor and his friends Amy, Rory and Rose walked to the TARDIS.

"Oh", rose exclaimed **(AN: I had to look this up at google translate not sure if it's the right word)** as she stepped in through the TARDIS doors "you've redecorated!" "Yes, do you like it?" The doctor asked. "It's different from what I'm used to, but yes, I really like it." She replied

"Okay!" The doctor said suddenly, making everyone jump "we have to create the sings that led us here. Rose, you have to place this", he was holding up something that looked like a mix of a chip and a pill that the TARDIS just made. "in my jacket this morning. It's a dream-thingie, I invented it a few years ago. Still haven't found a cool name for it, though. I found it in my jacket a few minutes ago. All it needs is to be near the person the next time he or she becomes unconscious or falls asleep and it creates a dream. This one is created for the dream I remember from this morning. After we've done that, we have to give the Bad Wolf a return!" He said and smiled his crooked smile again.

After all of that was done the doctor, the Ponds and Rose Tyler, went on new adventures in the TARDIS and all four of them did and awful lot of running.


End file.
